


Don’t answer mother

by SemiPrecious



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Fluff, Gen, Protect, batfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiPrecious/pseuds/SemiPrecious
Summary: Batman is scared. Of what. That’s all the Robins want to know. Forced to hide and told to wait for Batman to find them. But what happens when he doesn’t come? When waiting becomes too hard. What is coming for them? What’s stopping Batman from coming?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	1. Questions without answers

“Run and hide.” Bruce gripped the collar of Dick’s shirt tightly as he pressed his face close. “No cave. No suits. No Heroes. Just take your brothers and hide.” His eyes bright with fear. Fear Dick had never seen. “I’ll find you but don’t come out till I do.” 

Jason pushed Tim back as he felt him try to push forward. They all saw the fear. They also were all confused at Bruce’s sudden out burst. 

“Bruce.” Dick breathed out softly, trying to pull back, which was hard when your were on your toes and Batman was the one holding you. 

“DO AS I SAY!” Bruce shoved Dick back causing him to stumble. Thankfully Jason caught him before he fell. 

“Father.” Damian voiced trying to step forward now Jason wasn’t holding him back. 

“We don’t have time they are coming. You all need to stay together.” Bruce said as he turned to walk towards the grandfather clock. 

“Who’s coming?” Tim cried out despite for a little information as he chased behind. 

“Together means you too!” Dick stepped forward and grabbed Bruce’s wrist, stopping everyone in their tracks. 

Jason grabbed Damian and Tim and quickly yanked them back. 

Bruce turned his head and looked at Dick. Dick took the opportunity to search Bruce’s eyes. Trying to find something, anything. 

Finally Bruce turned his body and faced his sons. “Please… just do this.” Bruce’s voice cracked. Shock expressions quickly appeared on the Robins faces. Bruce wasn’t just scare, he was sad.

“We can’t help… at all?” Jason asked as he stepped closer and stood beside Dick. 

“You will be. By looking out for each other.” Bruce looked at Jason who gave him a small nod as he grabbed Dick’s shoulder. 

“Come on.” Jason said as he pulled Dick back. Conflicted but he was the Batman and if he said run. You should probably fucking run. 

It took a moment but Dick finally dropped his grip on Bruce’s wrist and turned to the other Robins. 

“And remember. Only come out for me and our code words. All of the code words.” Bruce said as he quickly turned and rushed to the clock. 

Dick and Jason walked forward, Dick shoving Damian who quickly tried to follow Bruce. Jason put his hands on Tim’s shoulders pushing him forward. “Should we leave the manor?” Tim asked as he looked up at Dick. 

“He said hide. We shouldn’t go on the road.” Dick said. 

“But if someone is after US. Not the Robins they would come to the manor.” Tim said. 

“We could go to a Safe house?” Jason chimed in. “But I kinda agree with Dick. We don’t know what’s after us and Bruce said to stay together. We’d be easy targets sitting in a car.” 

They was silences as they all stopped and began to think. Thinking we a little harder when all they could think of was Bruce. Bruce being scared. 

“Nests?” Tim said softly cutting through the silence. 

Nests were Bruce’s idea of panic rooms for the Robins. He’d built solid untraceable boxes, filled with the everything one would need to survive for a least two weeks up to a month. Each Robin had their own and only Batman knew of the locations, but he didn’t have any access to the rooms. That was up to each Robin. It was their safe place if they truly needed to hide. 

But, none of them had even needed to use the nests. So Tim suggesting they do left a stale taste in their mouths. “He would have said…” Dick began 

“He was scared Dick!” Tim shouted catching Dick off guard. “I’m scared! I’m using my nest.” Tim was running on low. He’d been the last in when Bruce had called them together. He’d also been out every night for the past week and running with the titans during the day. An outburst from him wasn’t uncommon when he was tired. 

“We’ll all scared.” Damian finally broke his silence. He would have never thought he’d admit to being scared but he truly was. Batman was scared and he knew what was coming. They didn’t. They had all the reason to be scare. “Father said to stick together. We need to go together. If you go to your nest I’m coming too.” Damian said as he looked at Tim. 

“We can use one of mine.” Jason joined the conversation. “I have two… keep your safe till you need them.” 

“Two?” Dick asked as he followed Jason who began to walk. Not wanting to waste anymore time with the unknown threat heading their way. 

“Yeah… Bruce gave me another when I came back. In case I didn’t feel comfortable buried in a box again ya know.” Jason tried to sound light hearted. Dick was never comfortable with any talk of his death. 

Jason glanced back satisfied he had all the Robins following him he picked up the pace and began to run. “It’s bigger too, will fit us all pretty well. But it’s outside.” Jason said as he pushed open the door and ran into the garden. 

They all quickly moved into a formation. Running through the open garden they needed to keep their eyes open for anyone, anything. Jason lead them down further into the garden. “But you guys know me. I’m a sucker for hitting Bruce where it hurts.” Jason said as he stopped. 

“No way.” Dick gasped as they stood in front of Jason’s grave stone. “You didn’t?” 

“Dude.” Tim breathed out as he watched Jason begin to open his nest. Jason knelt down and traced his fingers over some of the engraved letters before he swept his hand along the curved tombstone. 

“Open says me.” Jason smirked as he stood back and pulled the others back with him. 

“That’s your password?” Tim asked clearly underwhelmed with Jason taking the nests as a joke. 

“It works ok.” Jason said as he watched a patch of grass lower and a hole appear in the ground in front of his grave. “After you.” Jason smiled at Dick who had a slightly mortified look on his face. Jason patted his back as Dick jumped down. 

Jason then grabbed at Tim and pulled him closer. “He let you do this? Seriously how?” Tim said before Jason shoved him down, not in the mood for Tim to start questioning him.

“Come on demon.” Jason turned and looked at Damian. “Basted.” Jason lunged forward as Damian turned on his toes. “No way in hell!” Jason jumped and grabbed Damian’s ankle before he could flee.

“Father needs me!” Damian protested as they both fell to the ground hard. 

“Damian stop. Look… I’m scared too Dami.” Jason quickly voiced as he tightened his grip and ducked his head back to avoid Damian’s swift kicks. Damian could easily hit him but his brain wasn’t running like a Robin. None of them were thinking like Robins right now. “Remember what you said before. Bruce said stick together. We need to go together… please.” Jason kept his voice low and calm. 

Damian stopped kicking and laid still for a moment. They were wasting time but Jason couldn’t let Damian go. Not till he knew he wouldn’t run. Little shit was quicker then him also. 

“Bird, bat!” Tim’s voice called out after a minute passed. 

“Rat in a top hat.” Jason called back to Tim. A stupid ‘are you ok’ code word they made up. 

Damian sighed and wiggled his ankle. “Ok… let me up.” 

“Promise me you won’t run.” Jason said as he only tightened his grip to make a point.

“Yes.” Damian responded only to wiggle his ankle more at Jason’s grip. 

“No.” Jason looked Damian dead in the eyes. Damian frowned and grumbled. 

“Fine.” Damian growled annoyed. “I promise.” 

Jason satisfied with the answer released Damian and pulled himself up. Damian got up and quickly brushed off the grass sticking to his clothes. Jason grabbed Damian’s hoodie and pushed him to the hole. “Returning the demon to hell.” Jason called. Letting Dick and Tim know to move away from the entrance as Damian jumped down. 

Jason moved to his grave stone and gave the face of it a quick rub to cover the letters he had used to open the nest. Once satisfied Jason jumped down and turned to shut the hatch.

“Everything ok?” Dick asked over Jason’s shoulder.

“Mm, yeah. Just a bit of a devide.” Jason said as the hatch above closed and the locks clunked heavily. Leaving them in darkness. “Um… lights.” Jason said as he waited for the automatic lights to turn on. 

“Please tell me we didn’t just jump into a dead nest.” Dick said in the darkness before a bright light blinded him. “Ow. Watch the eyes.”

Tim quickly pointed his touch up to the roof. “Sorry.” 

“Why do you have a touch?” Damian asked. They were all out of costume and not many people had a touch on them at all times. 

“It’s attached to my car keys.” Tim said as he rattled his keys and walked forward to the small access panel that controlled a basic computer in the nest. “Hold the light.” Tim said as he handed Jason his keys.

Jason shone the light for Tim and watched the young teen get to work. 

“A it’s been reset… A reboot should be all it needs.” Tim said as he got the computer on.

They all waited for a few minutes before the lights flicked and finally lit the small room. 

“Aw it’s so cozy Jay!” Dick said as he looked around the small room. The room was split on two. One third bare. Nothing but the computer face, a shelf with a small amount of books and access to the lower hatches that hid food, water, some clothes and a few weapons. The other halve was just a large bed covered with pillows and blankets. 

“It’s impractical.” Damian crossed his arms as he looked over the room. 

“It’s mine. So I don’t care if you like it or not.” Jason said crossing his arms. “Plus I don’t even want to imagine what you keep in your box.” 

“He’s disconnected the cameras.” Tim said catching the other Robin’s attention. They all quickly gathered around the small computer face Tim was working on. “We have nothing. He’s locked us out of everything. He knew we would nest.” 

Dick knelt down and put his hand on Tim’s shoulder looking at the blank screen. “We need to trust him.” Dick moved his hands to Tim’s waist and pulled him up.

“I do. I just want to know something.” Tim said as he let Dick pulled him to his feet and away from the computer. 

“We all do Tim.” Dick sighed. “But we don’t so let’s work on something else.” 

“Like?” Damian asked. 

“Like getting comfortable.” Jason said as he threw a pillow at Damian.


	2. Comfort in the unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in the manor was hard enough. Now they have to share a nest.

“You didn’t really plan ahead did you Jason?” Tim sighed from the lower hatch. Dick and Jason both laying on the ground above him grabbing whatever Tim threw their way. 

“I like to read ok. I’m sorry I did think to put a spare phone charger in here for you to play your stupid games.” Jason said as he put the food and water bottles Tim threw up into the corner. 

”My phone’s fully charged. You can probably get a few days between them.” Dick smiled trying to keep find positivity in all this.

“Let me use it.” Damian said as he sat off to the side. 

“Uhh please don’t start this shit again.” Jason groaned. 

They had finally got the room to be somewhat comfortable for the four of them. They all agreed though with some protest to share the bed. It was big enough for them all but Jason had taken a few pillows and thrown them closer to the computer. Mainly as a spot for anyone not interested in sleeping to not disturb the others. 

Tim frowned, he wanted to bite back at Damian but he couldn’t be bothered. “Probably last us a week.” Tim said as he looked over the food and water. “Unless we really think we’ll be in here longer then that. We could stretch it to a month.” Tim said.

“Let’s ration for two weeks.” Dick said. “That way we won’t be running on empty if something does go down.” 

“Sounds good.” Tim said before letting out little squeak. 

“Um… Tim ya ok?” Jason asked before he quickly dodged a black bag Tim loped up the hatch. 

“Oh, I forgot about the goodie bags!” Dick said excitedly as he reached down and helped Tim out of the store room. Tim looked equally excited as Dick. 

“Goodie bag?” Jason pushed himself up and grabbed the bag before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Dick replaced the panel to the store room before he and Tim joined Jason on the bed. Damian shifted over from where he was already sitting to make room. 

“I don’t remember putting this here.” Jason admitted as he looked at the bag. 

“You didn’t. Bruce did. I know I have one.” Dick said as he moved beside Damian, Damian shoved at him as Dick tried to smother him. 

“Yeah I do too.” Tim said as he sat beside Jason. 

Jason looked back at Damian who had given into Dick and was allowing the eldest to rest his arm across his back. “I have one.” Damian sighed. 

“What’s in it?” Jason asked as he flipped the bag over. 

Dick shrugged “Never peeked. Bruce sorta said it was just in case. No need to look.” 

Jason frowned as he looked at the zip keeping the bag closed. He knew the others wanted to see what was in there but Jason wasn’t sure. 

“I did notice the bag moved around from time to time.” Tim said. “I assumed Bruce was adding things.” 

“How would you notice that?” Dick asked as he looked away from the bag and at Tim. 

“I thought Bruce couldn’t get into theses?” Jason added. 

“Because apparently I’m the only one that keeps my nest up to date.” Tim frowned at Dick. “Bruce has an override system in place. He can get in until the box is locked from the inside. Then the override is completely useless.” 

Jason frowned. He sorta hoped Bruce didn’t know he turned his nest into basically a overgrown reading nook. “Let’s just look then.” Jason said as he opened the bag. Without thinking he lifted it up and tipped it upside down. Allowing the contents to fall on the bed. 

It was a little bittersweet to say the least. “Looks like he was worried something like this would happen.” Jason said sadly as he divided he contents. 

The bag had little things for Each Robin’s. Their favourite candies, some cards, uno, Med for Tim, a Sketch book, pencils, a couple of books, two switches with chargers and a small pack of Dick’s favourite cereal. 

“Shit.” Tim who doesn’t normally swear quickly grabbed the pack of meds. “I didn’t even think about my meds.” 

Dick smiled as he grabbed the box of cereal and the Robin Hood book. “Aw he does pay attention.” Dick laughed as he laid back and let out a sigh before a frown fell onto his face. “We’re all still scared right… or is it just me?” 

“I’m scared.” Tim said as he grabbed his bag of candies before flopping down beside Dick. Dick put his arms around him and pulled him closer to his side. 

“I’m nervous.” Damian said as he grabbed the sketchbook and pencils and made himself comfortable. Sitting beside his brothers with a pillow propped behind his back. 

“Yeah…” Jason grabbed the other book and Examined the cover. “Who wouldn’t be when stuck in a room with you three.” 

“Oof” Jason gasped as he took a pillow to the face. 

—————————————————————————————————————————

“Drake your hogging the blanket!” Damian growled as he tugged at the blanket. 

“I’m over here.” Tim sat on the other side of the room, his face lit up but the switch. “It’s Dick.” 

“I told you to sleep in the middle.” Jason said as he grabbed the blanket and gave it a hard tug freeing it from the cocoon Dick was making for himself. 

“What!?” Dick sat up quickly finally waking up. 

“You were hogging the blanket.” Damian said as he also sat up. 

“Oh… sorry.” Dick rubbed the back of his neck. “What I thought I was sharing with Tim…” 

“You were but Tim stole your blanket then you stole ours.” Jason sighed as he stayed laying down. 

“Tim?” Dick looked towards the light. “Come back to bed.” 

“Nope, not tired.” Tim said as he turned back to his game. 

“But Timmy.” Dick whimpered in an attempt to pull Tim back. 

“But Dickie.” Tim quickly mimicked Dick’s voice. 

“Just leave him, he can’t have coffee so his body is bound to lose it sooner of later. Jason said as he grabbed Damian’s waist. 

“Unhand me Todd.” Damian growled as he was lifted up and placed between Jason and Dick. “I don’t want to be squashed between you two fools!” 

“Then move to the other side of the Dick and you two share the blanket.” Jason said as he threw the blanket back at Dick. 

“What about you Jay?” Dick asked as he shuffled to the middle of the bed so Damian could slip beside him. 

“I’m ok. Someone will have to drag Tim back to bed when he finally crashes.” Jason said. “Can’t have him sleeping on cold hard metal.” 

Tim sighed loudly as he shut off his game and put it down. “Ok, ok.” Tim walked over and fell beside Jason. “Happy?” Tim threw one end of the blanket to Jason. 

“Yes.” Dick said happily through the darkness. 

—————————————————————————————————————————

The first night was the worst, none of them caught much sleep. None found comfort so they laid in silent. The next day was mostly the same. They all struggled to find ways to pass the time. 

Damian wanted to workout. But the room was too small and as Tim pointed out. They didn’t exactly have the biggest shower facilities so the room would probably smell bad if they tried. 

Instead Damian settled to Reading and Drawing. 

Jason spent most of his time reading or just dozing. 

Tim sat by the computer, spending a few hours fiddling with it trying to hack back into the cave systems. Dick tired to stop him but gave up as… well it was Tim.   
When he wasn’t at the computer he was playing games. 

Dick was the one lost. He read alittle, played a few games with Tim on the switch. Watched Damian draw and had even managed to get Jason playing cards with him. But still time passed slow and the hope of hearing Bruce’s voice sat heavy in his mind.

They got pass the day with little talking. Little interaction at all really. Only Dick had attempted the others simply kept to themselves. 

The second night was better sleep wise. Jason was right. Without coffee Tim completely shut down. So he was treated like a pillow and moved out of the way until Dick finally had enough. Dick shoved Damian beside Tim and quickly pushed Jason down at one edge of the bed before he took the other. He reached over and grabbed Jason’s forearm effectively locking Tim and Damian into place. Not the Tim was going anywhere.

Jason was to tired to even care so just went with it. Damian growled as he was clearly gonna have to make do with the spot Dick had forced him into. He quickly shoved Tim further away but not as far as he hoped as he was already pretty squished up to Jason. After a few minutes Damian finally settled and they all fell asleep. 

—————————————————————————————————————————

Dick groaned as he felt someone shake his arm. He slowly opened his eyes. Taking a moment to work out the darkness around him was from the blanket covering his head. He pulled the blanket down and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the lights. “Jay.”

“Shh.” Jason said as he sat beside the bed. “Look to your left.” 

Dick sighed as he slowly rolled over and looked at Tim and Damian. “Please tell me you took a photo?” 

Jason stood up and nodded. “Hell yeah. You know how much blackmail I’ve got now.”

“Really. You can’t just take a cute pic of your bros without thinking blackmail?” Dick asked as he slipped out of the bed and got a better look at the younger Robins. Jason had draped a lighter blanket over their faces to keep the light from waking them. Tim has his back to Damian and Damian had latched onto him like he does with Titus. 

“Both of those brats have us in tight green undies. I need something.” Jason pointed out. Dick chucked and threw his blanket over Tim and Damian.

“Too true.” Dick said as he moved to the other side of the room. “Sleep better?” 

“Mm. Yeah once Damian got to sleep and I could shove Tim off me.” Jason said as he followed Dick 

“I wish you two wouldn’t just shove Tim around like he’s a pillow.” Dick sighed as he lent against the wall. 

“Well he wasn’t protesting.” Jason pointed out. “Want some tea. I was gonna make some once you were all up but… well they don’t look like they are going far.” 

“Sounds nice, yeah thanks.” Dick smiled. Jason nodded and opened the hatch to the lower storage. There was a small counter, with a kettle. Jason jumped down landing as softly as he could. “I bet in Tim’s nest he’s stored so much coffee.” Dick smirked as slipped down the wall and rolled onto his stomach to look down at Jason. 

“Yet I have none at all.” Jason laughed as he picked up two mugs. “What you want?” 

“Jasmine?” 

“Ok.” 

—————————————————————————————————————————

Today was better. Once Tim and Damian had woken they all ate some breakfast. They spent the morning doing their own things. Tim at the computer, then back to gaming, Jason and Dick read while Damian drew. Not till about 1 did Tim begin to fidget. 

Tim sighed deeply as he flopped to his back, his legs hanging in the air as looked at his brothers upside down. “I’m bored someone play Mario party with me.” 

“We have four controllers.” Dick smiled as he quite quickly put his book down and bounced off the bed towards Tim. He had lost interest in his book and had been just starring at the same page for probably 10 minutes. 

Damian lowered his sketch book and moved over to them. He’d also been just scribbling in his sketchbook. Jason sighed a he placed his book down. “Dibs on being Waluigi.” Jason smirked as he joined them. 

—————————————————————————————————————————

As the days passed they got more into a routine. Sleeping wasn’t a issue anymore. Each had found their place in the pile. Mornings were quiet, everyone continuing to keep to themselves. After lunch however became more lively. All of them joined in on some sort of game. Wether it was digital or a card game. Most boiled over into a fight but they were just as quickly resolved.

They had found some comfort. But with the comfort came more talking. Going out, helping, how much longer would they be in here. It all came up. Jason broke down after a bit. Tim had told Dick he was shaking in his sleep, so Dick asked and Jason admitted he was starting to feel sick. He had been buried in the ground before.

This made the talks worse. Now they almost had an excuse to go up. If Jason was on the edge of a panic attack going up was close to the only option. But what the hell was waiting for them. What the hell was keeping Bruce.

That answer came on the sixth day.


	3. Fleeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ok Birdies. Time to fly.”

Tim had got in. It took forever but he was in. The way he got in pissed him off though. Bruce had reverted backwards so much. Tim has overlooked it. Assumed he’d increased the security not gone backwards. He was also a little pissed off that the only login that worked was Damian’s. It was just lazy. Also Yes. He knew all the other Robins login, but they didn’t need to know that.

Tim peeked back at his sleeping brothers, he didn’t know weather to wake them or not. Best not till he had found something. Tim’s first instinct was to check the live security footage. He was hoping to find something, signs of a fight, signs of what Bruce was scared off but all he got was an empty manor and cave. But it wasn’t it’s usual empty. No. It seemed emptier. Something was missing. Tim turned the camera back to the Batcave finally catching what was wrong. The suits. His Robin suit, his first red robin suit, all his suits were gone. Same with Jason’s and Dick’s suits. Not just the suits were gone the entire cases were gone. Making it look like they were never there. 

Tim’s heart raced as he flicked back to the manor hall way. “No…” Tim gasped softly as he looked over the photos. They were all gone. Every photo and portrait with himself, Dick or Jason. Only Damian’s photos painted the walls. Tim sat up further as he opened the mission reports.

“No, no.” Tim bit his lip. It was the same. Every mission him or his brothers did was gone. Tim typed faster, finally just searching for what he really didn’t want to know. Did he even exist. 

Red robin. No results 

Nightwing. No results

Red hood. No results. 

Robin… 

Robin human identity Damian Wayne. 13. 

“Ok great… That explains why his login worked…” Tim mumbled to himself as he cleared the search bar and entering another name.

Tim Drake… 

Timothy Jackson Drake, 17. Status: Missing 

Missing? Tim frowned as he looked at the red word stamped over his face. He began to type again. 

Richard Grayson…

Richard John Grayson, 24. Status: Missing. 

Jason Todd… 

Jason Peter Todd, 21. Status: Missing. 

Damian Wayne…

Damian Wayne, 13. Status: Missing. 

Tim pulled his legs to his chest as he opened up Bruce’s current case file. The current mission that had the Batman’s attention. Them. He was looking for them. 

“Rewind time Tim.” Tim mumbled to himself as he opened the security footage again. This time he rewund back to the day Bruce had told them to hide, but they weren’t there. The day Jason almost blew up the kitchen. He wasn’t there. Dick’s birthday. No one. Damian’s birthday. Just Damian, Alfred and Bruce.   
Who. Tim finally started to list villains. Trying to figure out who was capable of erasing them from Bruce’s lives. Tim fidgeted he wanted to just see Bruce. He couldn’t trust the computer anymore. Someone was in. He couldn’t even reach out to anyone.

Frustrated Tim clenched his fist and swung it at the screen. Pushing in the glass and splitting the LCD inside. Leaving it unreadable. It didn’t matter anyway. It would just show more lies. 

“Tim what the fuck?” Jason asked as he sat up. The loud thud had woken him from his light sleep. Tim stole the blanket again so he’s been fighting the cold. Jason’s words were what woke both Dick and Damian. 

“Baby bird.” Dick mumbled as he sat himself up. “Is everything ok?” 

“No!” Tim snapped as he starred at the broken screen. “Someone’s in the computer. Someone’s erased us from Bruce’s life.”

——

“It too risky.” Dick frowned. 

“It’s the best plan we have.” Jason pointed out. “We can’t trust the computer when someone has clearly hacked in. Plus we still don’t know what’s out there.” 

“Yes we can’t trust the computer. Maybe these simple lies were meant to drive us out. Bruce said to wait for him. We should wait.” Dick continued. 

“But we aren’t getting anywhere. We need to know if Bruce is ok, if he’s not we’ll just be waiting till our food runs out.” Tim said as he stood beside Jason. 

“We need information… we’ve run into the unknown before.” Damian added. 

“What is Bruce’s mind wiped. You want that to happen to us too!?” Dick raised his voice. He knew he was just fighting a losing battle but he needed them to see his side. 

“We wait and we’ll be too weak to do anything. If he’s wiped we need to know.” Tim glared at Dick. “We have each other’s backs. We’ll be fine.” 

“Ok.” Dick sighed finally admitting defeat. “Your right.” He couldn’t fight them now. “But we stick to the plan. We go out. Do recon and move to Tim’s nest.” Dick said. “No running off, no getting a closer look. Just a loop around the manor down the cave, plant our own camera’s and then to the nest.”

“And if we run into Bruce?” Jason asked. 

“Use your code word. If he doesn’t respond keep the the plan.” Dick said. “But…” Dick turned to Damian. “If by chance Bruce has forgotten we were Robin’s but you are still one your codeword could be compromised.” 

“Codewords need a question and responded.” Damian said. 

“Yes that’s why you should use one of ours.” Dick said. “And you know. Maybe use Tim’s or Jason’s.” Dick said sheepishly. 

“Why can’t he use your?” Tim frowned. 

“Yeah?” Jason added. “I’m not telling him mine.” 

“Because mine is a hard question to remember.” Dick said. 

“Sure it is.” Jason said as he continued to rummage around in the store room. “Use Tim’s.”

“Why mine!” Tim frowned.

“Because your’s is stupid.” Jason said as he started the threw up some weapons. 

Tim threw his head back and groaned. “It’s not. Fine, here listen. ‘I think Alfred hid my coffee’ He needs to respond with, ‘pretty sure he threw it in the pool, in an effort to satisfy your needs.” Tim crossed his arms and starred at the wall. 

Both Dick and Jason snickered as they worked. Damian stayed focused and repeated the question and answer in his mind. “Ok. I agree with Todd. It’s stupid.” He smirked. 

“I hate you all.” Tim sighed 

“I got goodies!” Jason said as he threw two utility belts, a retractable bo, a kitchen knife, two Escrima Sticks and a katana up. “That’s all we got in terms of Robin weapon’s unless someone wants a bat or pan?” He chucked as he climbed back up. “No gun though. He’s so rude to me.” 

Tim smiled as he picked up a belt only to catch a glare from Damian who was hoping to grab one for himself. “Chill I was only going to take some batarangs.” Tim said as he opened a pouch and grabbed some. “Besides. Dick and Jason should have them.” Tim also grabbed the bo staff. 

“No.” Dick grabbed Tim’s hand and grabbed the batarangs from him. “You take one.” Dick said as he pushed the belt to Tim’s chest. Dick picked up one Escrima Stick and threw the other to Jason. “Take the knife too, Damian take the other belt but give Jason some batarangs.” 

Jason nodded and picked up the kitchen knife while Damian picked up the Katana and other belt, doing as Dick ordered.

“Time to flee the nest.” 

——

The air sent a shiver down Dick’s spine as he climbed out of the nest. This wasn’t a good night to do this. The moon was full, sky clear. They had no darkness to cover them. “It’s too bright.” He whispered down to his brothers. 

“We can’t wait Dick.” Tim’s voice answered from the dark nest.   
Dick sighed as he scanned the area. His eyes catching the grave stone. He was looking forward to forgetting the fact he just climbed out of Jason’s grave. He’s eyes scanned back to the manor. Trying to spot any rooms lit but all were dark. “Ok birdies. Time to fly.” 

Tim climbed up first. Quickly moving forward to hide behind Another headstone. Damian followed quickly behind, taking his place on the other side of Tim. Jason came up last and closed the hatch behind them. 

Dick pointed his hand signalling for them to move forward. They moved quickly in formation. Damian taking the lead. Dick and Jason taking the wings while Tim followed taking the back. They hugged the hedging that fenced off the grave yard from the main garden. 

“Camera 2 o’clock and 4.” Dick whispered. Damian and Tim both reached into their belts and moved forward. Tim holding three fingers up. Damian nodded and watched Tim’s fingers slowly count down. They both threw pellets at the camera covering them in black ink. 

“Think this is necessary?” Jason whispered as Tim and Damian returned. 

“We talked about it, were you not listening at all?” Dick frowned as he moved forward. “If Tim’s key set off the alarms we need to get back to your nest without getting seen.” Dick said. 

“Right, right.” Jason sighed as they approached the back door. It wasn’t ideal but without a computer they couldn’t hack in. They just had to hope whoever was doing this hadn’t expected them to have a key. “Goodluck baby bird.” Jason whispered as Tim moved off the formation and onto the open porch. 

“Eyes peeled. No one gets near him.” Dick said as he kept watch. Tim reached for the door and slowly pushed his key into the handle. He turned it and let out a soft breath as the locked popped and the door opened. Tim turned and raised his hand. Signalling for the others to join him. Dick ruffled Tim’s hair and smiled as he slipped inside first. 

The main hall provided little cover as the windows allowed a generous amount of light in. They were going to need to use all their training, they were sneaking into Batman’s home. “Ok… Up first.” Dick whispered. “Remember 6th, 13th and 17th steps creak.” Dick reminded them. 

“It’s the 5th.” Damian corrected him as he moved up the stairs. 

“What? No it’s not.” Dick frowned. 

“Just avoid them both.” Tim sighed as he ran at Jason who gave him a leg up. He reached up and flipped over the railing without a sound. Jason did the same for Dick before he followed Damian up the stairs. Thankfully avoiding any creaky stairs. 

“See you soon.” Dick smiled as he watched Damian and Jason disappear in the darkness. He and Tim headed into the right wing. They moved slower then ever. Tim leading as Dick followed closely behind as they approached the main bedroom. Bruce’s bedroom. Tim pressed against the wall and looked at Dick. Dick swiftly moved to the opposite side of the door. Once in position Dick gave Tim a little nod. 

Tim took in a sharp breath as he turned the knob and let the door open. Tim peeked in first and frowned. ‘It too dark.’ Tim signed to Dick who lent over to look in the room. The curtain had been drawn shut allowing no outside light in. Dick pushed past Tim as he entered the room. He squinted his eyes trying to make out the bed and if someone was currently using it. He settled for a yes noting the ball laying in the middle of the bed. 

Satisfied Dick edged his way back and pulled the door shut. He cringed as the lock clicked back into place. He and Tim waited for a moment. Waiting to hear movement from the other side of the door. Nothing came after a minute so the two moved back to meet up with Jason and Damian on the lower floor. 

Dick bounced over the railing and gently fell back down to the main entry. He was about to turn when he’s ears picked up the a soft rustle. One that a certain cape made. Dick shifted quickly into the shadows under the stairs. He frowned as he watched Tim land on the ground floor but was knocked down to his stomach. 

“Timothy.” Batman said as he looked down at the teen. “Your mother’s worried.”


	4. Lost feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birds got caught entering the bat’s cave, now they were scrambling to make it to their nest.

Tim was frozen, his heart racing as he pushed himself back a little but was easily plucked off the ground as Batman grabbed his sweater. “Timothy I need you to tell me everything. How did you get here? Where have you been? Were there others with you?” Batman questioned. 

“A-Alfred hid my coffee.” Tim’s voice trembled as he spoke softly. His mind couldn’t think clearly. It just hung onto that word. Mother. 

Batman growled as he lifted Tim off his feet. Tim gasped as grasped his sweater, bracing so it wasn’t cutting into the back of his neck. “Tim answer me! “Where were you?” Batman’s face drew closer to Tim as he snarled at him. 

That was enough for Dick. He followed the shadows along the stairwell managing to get behind Batman. He lunged forward and slammed his Escrima Stick in between Batman’s shoulder blades. Sending a shockwave through Batman. His arms giving out enough for Tim to drop loose.

“Richard!” Batman growled as he turned towards him. Dick ducked and quickly slipped under his grab. 

“Tim come on.” Dick grabbed Tim’s arm as he dragged him down the left hallway towards the kitchen. “Blind Bat!” Dick called as he and Tim tried to put distance between them and Batman. 

“Richard, Timothy stop. I don’t want to hurt you!” Batman yelled as he followed the two. He only stopped once he caught sight of a third child. “Same for you Jason.” Batman turned on his heel as Jason sprinted towards him and leapt forward. Batman dodged to the side avoiding his attack easily. Jason only growled as he rolled over his shoulder and jumped back to his feet.

“Wake me up!” Jason yelled at him as he jumped into a stance and raised his fists. His eyes tracking Bruce’s every move. 

Batman frowned as he grabbed the edges of his cape and raised his arms violently. “Enough!” He yelled. Jason only laughed. 

“I’m not scare of you old man.” Jason smirked as he drew Batman closer. His eyes slipping from Batman to Damian

“Ahhh!” Damian charged forward out of the darkness. He wedged the hilt of his Katana into Batman’s back before flipping over him and landing beside Jason. 

“Damian!?” Batman doubled over a little as he looked up at his son. “Damian what…” Batman was cut off by a soft hiss. He glanced down to see a pallet Damian had stuck to his suit. One he was all to familiar with. It released a quick acting sleep drug. Bruce grabbed it and quickly flung it away. “I don’t want to hurt you!” 

“Like fuck you don’t.” Jason said as he kept his eyes on Batman. Waiting for him to move. “You’ve been mind wiped or something. You need to remember.”

Batman only growled as he fiddled with his belt pulling out a needle. 

“The fuck is that?” Jason asked his eyes wide. 

“Adrenaline.” Damian said as he sprinted forwards and raised his Katana to knock the needle from his grip only to have the blade caught mid-swing. 

“Damian I don’t know what’s happened to you but I will fix this.” Batman said as he closed his hand and snapped the blade. Damian stumble back and gritted his teeth. 

“It is not I who needs to be fixed! It’s you father!” Damian snapped his fists raising but his arm stopped as Jason grabbed him hard. “Todd release me.” Damian growled as he turned to the older Robin. 

Jason starred down the hall way. Beyond Batman. He pulled Damian back. “Nest now.” He said as he turned and began to drag Damian with him. 

Damian’s eyes wondered to the hall where Jason had been looking. He spotted Three feminine figures watching closely. Damian pulled back fighting Jason’s tugs. “We fight!” He said only to catch sight of Batman administrating the adrenaline into himself. A missed opportunity Damian was going to let Jason have it for that. 

“Just fucking move or stay here.” Jason said as he let Damian go and ran ahead towards the kitchen. Leaving Damian to fight. 

...

“Where the fuck are you!” Jason shouted as he entered the kitchen. Dick quickly came out of the pantry and ran up to Jason. 

“Where’s Dami?” Dick frowned as he looked at Jason. Dick’s eyes widened as he saw fear in Jason’s eyes. “Jason?” The same fear Bruce had in his the night this happened. Jason didn’t need to answer Dick’s question as Damian was launched into the kitchen and thrown into the breakfast bar. 

“Get in the pantry.” Dick said as he pushed past Jason and threw a fist at Batman as he entered. Batman grunted taking the hit and stumbling to the side. Dick rushed to Damian, grabbing his shoulders to drag him back to his feet. “Damian g-“ Dick chocked on the last word as Batman grab his hoodie and pulled him back. Throwing him against the wall. 

Dick groaned as he grasped the wall for support. He panted softly and looked as Batman approached him. His eyes then turned to Damian who had finally gotten to his feet and was preparing to attack. “No go!” Dick shouted as started to circle Batman. “You’re the only one who can get into the computer.” 

Damian frowned but understood as he made a break for the pantry. Dick had the advantage. Batman saw a flying trapeze artist. Not a solider he had personal trained. No Batman wasn’t just fighting Dick Grayson. He was fighting Nightwing. 

“The pantry is a dead end. Your friends are trapped. Give up now, you cannot defeat me.” Batman said as he kept his fists raised. 

Dick smirked. Enjoying the feeling of being one step ahead of Bruce for once. He continued to circle along the kitchen wall. Batman kept the path between him and his brothers blocked. But Dick knew an easy way to get past. It was simple really. He’d watch Batman do it since he was Robin. It was a waiting game. Keep your eyes locked, wait for the opponent to get distracted then strike. Good thing Dick was better at tag then Batman. 

Dick stopped as he came in front of the archway leading down the hall. He’s curiosity had gotten the best of him. He need to see what had struck fear into Bruce and now Jason. A quick glance, dodge Batman’s attack, flip, stick the landing and return to the nest. That was his mistake. Dick peeked over his shoulder. His eyes locked to a figure. He felt his head turn with his eyes. Then suddenly his whole body turned to face the hallway. 

“Richard.” Mary Grayson stepped forward away from the two other woman beside her. “Sweetheart…” her voice soft as she reached out her hand. Dick jerked back as her cold fingertips touched his check. He’s breathing quickened as he backed into Batman’s chest. A gloved hand quickly grabbed for his neck. Holding it in place as another stabbed him with a needle. Dick’s mind raced as he tried to process what was happening. He could have slipped away. He should have slipped away. 

“Mom…” Dick groaned as his body became heavy. Batman moved his hand from Dick’s neck and wrapped it around his chest as he let Dick slowly slip to the floor. Mary dropped down with him and took Dick in her arms. 

“Shh I’ve got up my little Robin.” Mary cooed softly as she rested his head in her lap. 

…

“We need to help.” Tim said as he looked down the small tunnel connecting the pantry to his nest. 

“No we stay put.” Jason growled as he typed on one of the many computers Tim had wedged into his nest. 

“I agree with Drake.” Damian said as he shifted only to be shoved back to the computer he was working on by Jason. 

“Get what we need first. Once this is shut we’re cut off.” Jason reminded him.

“We already agreed we had enough. Grayson needs us.” Damian pushed Jason off him and got up. 

Jason didn’t stop him as he kept his eyes glued to his screen. Damian got up and walked to Tim. “Shut it now.” Jason warned.

“Jason we jus..”

“Now damn it!” Jason snapped as he looked up. “He’s not coming!”

Tim frowned as he looked at Jason. “Your..”

“He got him.” Jason said as he got up and walked towards the control panel. “And he’ll get us if we rush in there.” Jason grabbed Tim’s wrist and placed his hand against the scanner. “Just trust me for once.” His voice dropping almost sounding sad. Tim’s hand wiggled, not quiet making contact with the scanner. Tim looked at Damian who was watching the tunnel closely. 

“Damian, if you go your gonna be sending Tim and I into a losing battle. You don’t get it but right now you’re gonna need to carry us though this.” Jason said as he looked at Damian. 

Damian frowned as he looked at Jason, studying his words. He sighed as he turned back to see Batman’s shadow cast into the tunnel. Stepping back Damian turned back to his brothers as he walked away. “Close it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going into the next chapters I want to make it clear, I don’t know much about the Robin’s mothers. Basing Sheila (Jason’s mother) from the original death in the family story. 
> 
> ( Also if I write Mum instead of Mom forgive me as I’m Aussie )


	5. Too many answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They know their mothers are here. They also know what their mothers are.

This wasn’t happening. Jason laid his hand over Tim’s back as he dozed. Damian curled up at his side as Tim laid over his chest. Tim’s nest felt so small. He had added two desks with extra laptops and a workstation. Leaving only a single bed at the back. Not that is mattered anymore. Without Dick they could easily squeeze together, plus it helped Tim was too distorted to fight with Damian. While Damian actually showed a little sympathy for once. Jason’s head turned as Damian sighed. 

“What?” Jason asked quietly. 

“Nothing.” Damian glanced at him then down at the sheets. 

“I know you feel like we should be doing something but we can’t.” Jason explained. “We all agreed to rest while our camera record. We’re lucky so far that Bruce hasn’t found our cameras.” Jason said as he looked back at the ceiling. 

“I know that. I just… your taking this better then Tim.” Damian said making Jason turn his head back towards him a little confused. 

“Tim? Who’s Tim?” Jason teased. 

Damian chuckled a little. “Drake. I meant Drake… don’t tell him.” 

“I won’t.” Jason smiled as he moved his hand from Tim’s back to rest it under his head. “My mother and I only knew each other for a day. In that day she ratted me out to Joker and sent me to my grave.” Jason said. “I freaked out yeah… but seeing her alive. Its just like meeting her again. I mean… I don’t know how to explain it.” 

Damian rolled over onto his stomach and rested his head in his hands. “I think I understand. Maybe our advantage right now. Seeing Grayson is caught and Drake may hold back.” 

“I’ll hold back. What I said earlier wasn’t a lie Damian. We’re gonna need you.” Jason said as he slowly slipped off the bed. He gently rolled Tim off his chest and onto the bed.   
Damian watched and slowly sat up. “What do you know of Drake’s mothers?” 

“Tim’s… nothing really. I was a dead man when he came into the family. Spent the first few years trying to kill him so I never asked.” Jason admitted as he grabbed the laptop currently running the live feeds from their cameras. He pulled a chair over towards the bed and sat down. “You?” 

Damian frowned. “Father had just adopted Drake when I came. I never learnt anything about his mother. He didn’t talk about her.” 

“Unlike someone else.” Jason said as he watched back the footage of Dick being dragged into what was once his own room, now probably just a spare seeing is he wasn’t a part of the family anymore. Not that he truly felt like he was before. “Wish we could have gotten more cameras down.” 

“We will have to suffice with what we do have.” Damian said as he moved closer to Jason. “Anything from Fathers room?” 

“Nothings moved yet.” Jason said as he looked to the footage showing someone curled up in Master bedroom. They knew it wasn’t Bruce and they all had come to the conclusion it was possibly Martha Wayne. Felt like the most logical answer. “It’s only 5am. Hopefully they won’t sleep till 1 and we will know for sure.” Jason said as he opened the footage from his old room.  
Thankfully the Robins had gotten camera in all the upstairs rooms and halls. It didn’t help when they were confronted with their once dead mothers, happily strolling between rooms.

Dick was tied to the bed head. Still completely unconscious as Batman drew blood while Mary gently stroked Dick’s hair. Bruce had also appeared an hour later out of costume. He came with tea and sat by Mary, comforting her. Begging another question. Where was Alfred. He was the one to comfort people and bring tea. Not Bruce. 

Jason closed the laptop and slumped down in the chair. “Why bring back our mothers, it doesn’t make sense. We know we’re not in a new dimension, the computer would have shown signs. Plus we know its not Ra’s, unless the Lazarists pit can bring back skeletons. Ahh I don’t do this shit. I shoot obvious bad guys and go home.”

“You’re a better detective then you think Jason.” Tim smirked as he woke up and shifted to the end of the bed. 

“How long have you been awake?” Damian asked as he looked at Tim.

“I’m always awake.” Tim said as he sat up. “We still have other scans running. We’ll find something.” Tim reassured him. 

“Yeah well they are taking their damn time.” Jason growled. 

“Unfortunately somethings are harder to detect.” Tim said. 

“Seeing as we have time then… Drake, tell us of your mother.” Damian straightened. Tim’s eyes darted to and from Jason and Damian. 

“Nothing to tell.” Tim said. 

“Tim we need to know.” Jason lent forward. 

Tim sighed. “Look my mom wasn’t around too much.”

“What she did a runner?” Jason asked. 

“No! No… My parents just. Worked a lot.” 

“Sounds familiar.” Damian snorted out a laugh. 

“Ha. Ha. Look. My mom and dad traveled a lot for work. Sometimes I didn’t even know when they were coming home. I was alone a lot but there were proud of me and supported me… even if it was just though phone calls and stuff.” Tim frowned a little. “I still love her. It kinda hurts seeing her. Not knowing if I can trust her. If this is a trap and all. Which is clearly is.” Tim said suddenly snapping back into chipper tone. “Why else erase Bruce’s mind.” 

“Tim.” Jason said softly as he got up and put his hand on his shoulder. “It ok to be upset.” 

“I’m not upset.” Tim chocked as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Sure buddy.” 

—-

Damian sat, his legs crossed in the chair as he watched the computers closely. Tim and Jason had returned to bed after calming down. It was about 8 when Martha Wayne showed herself to be the one occupying Bruce’s room. She had briefly gotten herself presentable before she met Bruce in the main entrance. Damian’s studied her hands as one took hold of Bruce’s while the other gently stroked his check before she planted a soft kiss to it. 

Bruce smiled. A type of smile he rarely smiled. He was wearing his work suit while carrying his briefcase and the keys to his current favourite sports car. Probably heading to work. Would explain why none of the outside family had come. They didn’t know anything was wrong. Damian forced on their lips. Trying to read them. 

‘Have a good day at work. No speeding now.’  
‘I don’t speed.’  
‘That’s what your dad use to say.’  
Bruce kissed her head before walking out the door. 

Damn. Damian curse to himself. Nothing again. He spun the chair around. Letting it do a full rotation before checking on Dick. Dick had been awake for a hour but in that time Bruce never checked in. In fact Bruce had only entered the cave once, when he had taking Dick’s blood sample. Damian knew the sample results would have already came in but Bruce didn’t seem to care. 

Mary had shifted up to the bed. Laying beside Dick as she stroked his checks. The camera had been placed awkwardly for Damian to make out what she was saying but she was winning Dick over. Bonds that he could have slipped out of remained tied. He stayed calm and talked with Mary like she had never died. This was it, they were going to lose him too. Damian frowned at the thought. Dick was like Kintsugi. He was gold, repairing the cracks between the Robins. 

Damian looked over his shoulder at the other two. The ‘reds.’ Tim and Jason. They worked well together. Even Batman thought that as they were often paired during patrols. Damian frowned as he tuned back to the computer. His mind slipping into thought. It was then out of the corner of his eye Damian caught something. He quickly snapped back and focused on the computer as Mary had began to hover over Dick. Dick’s eyes dulled as her face lingered closer his own. 

“Demon.” Damian spoke as he watched Mary’s shirt rip open allowing her black devil wings to fly. Horns pushed out of her skull as she now stroked Dick’s check with the tips of her claws. Damian looked at the ground as he frantically began to piece stuff together. 

“Wake up now!” Damian shouted as he grabbed Tim’s leg and pulled him from the bed. Tim jerked awake, managing to grab Jason’s arm before he fell off the bed. 

“What? What wrong?” Jason asked as he quickly got up and dashed to Damian. 

“They are Demons! Succubus.” Damian said as he stood back for the computer allowing Tim and Jason to see what was happening. Dick was yet to move as Mary kissed his cheek 

“She’s gonna kill him!” Jason said as he pushed away from the computer and to the hatch. “Tim open the nest.”

“No she’s not!” Damian snapped as he pulled Jason back. “She’s charming him.” 

“Charming?” Jason frowned as he stumbled back. “Fuck that she looks like his mom.” 

“Yes and Dick’s currently a child deprived of a parental figure.” Damian practically yelled. “You all are!” 

Tim and Jason’s eyes widened as they proceeded what Damian had just said. None of them had mothers and their so called father forget them. 

“Holy shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest. I’ve lost my direction with this Fic. I will continue it, but due to life throwing a bit of a hiccup my way, the updates will be slow. 
> 
> Apologies and Thank you for reading so far.


	6. Sleepless night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They now have some idea who they are dealing with. But they are discovering they aren't so safe even locked up.

“I always thought Succubi sexualised themselves to get men. Not turn themselves into mothers to fill the hole in lost children’s hearts.” Jason said as he fiddled with one of Tim’s utility belt. Trying to figure out how to get it to stay around him. 

“Have you met a Succubi? Or are you only recalling what the media portrays them to be?” Damian asked. 

“No I’ve not met one. Hell thought they were myths… Wait have you?” Jason asked as he looked at Damian. 

“Plenty. Many seeked out my grandfather.” Damian said as he tore through a cape. Shorting it’s so it wouldn’t drag. 

“Guess a 600 year old soul would be pretty desirable.” Tim said as he watched his brothers rip apart his spare uniforms. “You know you don’t need to wear a uniform… I just want too...”

“Yes. It was. I’ve seen Succubi work in teams, they are more cunning when they work as a pack.” Damian said choosing to ignore Tim’s comment as he continued. 

“Cunning enough to come for 5 souls.” Tim sighed. “Well… 4. None seem interested in you. Unless they are going to use Bruce to get to you?” Tim began to mumble as he thought. 

“Na Demons don’t hunt other demons.” Jason snickered. 

“Tt. Succubi don’t take the souls of children.” Damian informed. “I’m more surprised you qualify as an adult Darke.” Damian smirked. 

“I’m 17.” Tim frowned as he gave Damian a dead pan stare. 

“17 is still classes as a child.” Damian said. 

“He’s not wrong.” Jason added. 

“At this point I would be happy not to be a target.” Tim sighed. “Especially now we have to go through Batman and Nightwing… and our mothers.” Tim slumped onto the bed. 

“Yeah… you think they know we know their plan?” Jason asked as he got up and walked to the little counter Tim had set up in his nest, he grabbed the three cups of noodles they had been waiting to cook. 

“Was is obvious you saw your mother?” Damian asked. 

“I don’t know. I freaked and ran but I don’t know. They would have thought that was because of her or because I didn’t want to get punched by Batman.” Jason said as he handed Damian his cup before sitting beside Tim. “Sit up or your gonna spill it.” Jason said as he held the cup up to Tim. 

Tim swatted it from Jason but stayed down. “Well provided they don’t know about our cameras and presume you didn’t see Shelia we should have the advantage.” 

“Advantage?” Damian looked down at the noodles. “You greatly underestimated our opponent. Father and Grayson are the least of our worries.” 

“I’m trying to be hopeful Dami.” Tim said as he raised his legs and flopped them back down. “Succubi. Immortal Demons. Powers including but not limited to. Super speed, Super strength, flight, can heal using chi and they can kill with a kiss.” 

“we’re fucked then.” Jason said as he shoved some noodles into his mouth. 

“Seems so.” Tim sighed as he tipped his cup and let noodles just spill into his mouth and over most of his face. 

“Kinda wish Dick was here… Asshole was good at finding the good in the bad.” Jason said as he pinched Tim’s legs. “Dude your getting noodle on the bed.” 

“My nest.” Tim gargled through the noodles, kicking at Jason.

“Tt. Children.” 

—-

Tim frowned. His mind was fuzzy as he walked around the empty living room of a home, he had long abandoned. His childhood home. He wasn’t quite sure how he got here. Tim breathed softly as he tried to shake the headache building. He continued to look around. Only glancing towards the kitchen but not moving forward. The kitchen would never be the same after…  
Tim turned back to study the photos lining the living room wall. Photos from his parents many business trips, his collection of academic achievements and a few of Tim’s own photographs. He smiled a little before quickly jumping to the left as he heard a soft creak coming down the stairs. 

“Timothy, I wish you would stop drinking so much coffee. You get so jumpy.” Janet Drake walked down the stairs and into the living room. Tim stumbled back as he watched his mom approach him. Suddenly he was against a wall he didn’t recall them ever having. Janet stopped in-front of the photo Tim had been looking at. “I love this one.” Janet’s face was soft as he ran her finger over the glass protecting the photo. “You truly have an eye for lighting.” Janet turned to look at Tim.

Tim swallowed the lump in his throat as he pushed off the wall and stood straighter. “I…it’s not my favourite.” Tim muttered as he looked everywhere but at the woman in front of him. 

“Hmmm. I know, your secret photos.” Janet smiled gleefully. “The ones you sneak out to take.”

Tim’s eyes widened as he looked at her. “Mom! How do you know about that?”   
Tim stepped forward as his mom giggled. 

“Oh honey please. You don’t think I would let an 8 year old run around Gotham by theirselves? What kind of a mother do you think I am.” Janet knelt down and rested her hands on the now much smaller and younger Tim. Tim looked up at her as one of her hands began to stroke his cheek. 

“I thought I was sneaky.” Tim admitted as he felt himself lean into her touch. 

“You are. Daddy doesn’t know.” 

“Please don’t tell him. He’ll be mad.” Tim begged. 

“I won’t.” Janet gave Tim a sly smile and winked. “But how about from now on, you and I go together?”

“But…”

“No buts Timothy. You come with me or no Batman.” 

Tim kicked the ground as he grumbled a little. “Fine.” 

Janet smiled and planted a soft kiss to Tim’s forehead. “I love you.”

Tim smiled and wrapped his arms around her. “I love you too mom.”Tim sighed happily as he closed his eyes and breathed in her tropical scented perfume. He remembered it was what she smelt like when she and his father returned from a 2 month trip in Australia. Tim frowned as he suddenly felt her begin to pull away. “No..” 

“Shh. Tim you must let go.” Janet said as he pushed Tim off. “Your father and I will miss our flight.”

“Flight? Wait your leaving again?” Tim looked at her wide eyed. “No please you just got home.”

“And your’ll be fine. You always have.” 

“No.”

“Come now. It will only be 3 months,” 

“3?” Tim is eyes began to swell with tears. “No mom please. You don’t get it. I don’t want you to go… I need you.” Tim sniffed as he rubbed his eyes. His vision blurred from the tears. 

Janet smirked as she stood to her full high. She towered over the now 8 year old looking Tim. Crying and still trying to latch himself to her. “I’ll always be here for you Timothy.” Her voice deepened as she said his name. “Timothy.” Again. Janet frowned and looked around. Her eyes glowing red as the fog was beginning to lift.

“Do you love me?” Janet’s eyes turned to a soft blue as he looked down at Tim.

“Drake?” 

“Wha? Yes! Of course I do.” Tim said as he clung to her legs. Obvious offended she thought that. “I love you sooo much.”

“Tim.”

“I don’t believe you.” Janet’s voice sweet through her words burned at Tim’s heart. 

Tim looked at her shocked he let out a loud wail as she pushed him off her again. “Prove it to me Timothy. Come find Mommy.” Janet said as she disappeared into the now surrounding fog that once was a living room. 

“No Mom!” Tim screamed as he ran into the fog behind her.

“Tim.”

“Drake.”

“Timbers.”

“Timothy.”

“Timmy.” 

Tim fell to his knees, his head throbbing as the voices echoed.

“Red robin.”

“No.” Tim’s eyes fluttered open for a moment before closing again as the lights bit into them. He could feel something hot pressed around his back. “Mom…” Tim mumbled as he started to drift. 

“Hey no. Timmy it’s me Jason. Stay awake Tim.” Jason had woken up as Tim latched himself onto him. First instinct was to leave Tim alone. He knew Tim and Steph were currently on and off so he thought he was just trying to spoon. It was when Tim mumbled the word mom, Jason got up. 

Jason sat up holding Tim against his chest with his arms wrapped around him. 

“Drake they are in your mind.” Damian lent closer from where he was sitting. Jason had woken him up with a kick and thankfully Damian was aware of what was happening. Someone was walking through Tim’s dream. Manipulating them. 

“Wake up!” Damian growled as he raised his hand and swung it towards Tim’s check. Jason raised his arm, catching the slap on his forearm. “Jesus Bro you’d knock him out. Plus you don’t think I already tried that?” Jason winched as the sting from the slap ran up his arm. “That’s gonna mark.” Jason sighed. 

“We are losing him again.” Damian pointed out as Tim went completely limp in Jason’s hold once again. 

“Go get some water.” Jason said as he bounced Tim a little. Tim groaned as he stirred and woke a little move. Damian growled under his breath as he got up to do as Jason asked. 

“Come on Tim. It’s not her buddy.” Jason spoke softly. He could feel Tim’s body begin to tremble in his arms. Jason sighed. Tim was running a fever. 

Damian rejoined Jason and climbed onto the bed. “Here.” 

“Cold?” Jason asked as he shifted Tim around so his back faced Damian. Propping him against his chest Jason stripped him off his shirt. 

“No there is no refrigerator.” Damian frowned as he watched. 

“Good. Don’t want to shock him.” Jason said as he wrapped his arms back around Tim. Holding him in place. “Just a little at a time. I don’t want a fist in my face.” 

Damian smirked as he edged forward. He tipped the cup up. Letting water drip between Tim’s shoulder blades and down his spine. Tim took a sharp breath as his back arched from the sudden rush.

“Ah!” Tim jerked awake jumping into fight mode. He pushed against the force keeping his arms locked to his side. 

“Tim!” Jason said loudly causing Tim to freeze in his arms and look up. “Calm down.” 

Tim starred at Jason for a moment before he looked back at Damian who was offering him a cup. Tim sighed softly as he relaxed. “What’s… I feel sick.” Tim groaned. Jason shifted letting Tim fall against him as Tim took the cup for Damian and took a sip. 

“Have you heard of Dream walking?” Damian asked. 

“Wha… um yeah. Raven’s done it before.” Tim said as he slowly began to slip down Jason’s chest. Jason frowned and pulled him back up. He didn’t trust Tim to stay awake. “I’m an idiot.” Tim growled finally figuring out what was really happening. 

“Just a little.” Jason smiled. “So how far down the rabbit hole did you go?” 

Tim looked down as he began to search his mind. “I… don’t…” Tim groaned as a wave of pain rushed though his brain. “I was young, my mom was…” another wave. Tim closed his eyes and grabbed his head. “Stop.”

Jason frowned as he turned from Tim to Damian. Damian slipped off the bed and walked to the underground hatch. He popped it open before jumping down and searching the medical kits.

“Did they get to you?” Tim mumbled a little. 

“No… I was fine.” Jason frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone slap me. I have so many fic ideas swamping my brain but I need to work on this!!!  
> Come be my friend of Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/semipreciousfi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Thanks for reading. Hoping to keep this fic updated and finished in a few weeks. But who knows what other ideas will pop in my brain.


End file.
